Claroscuro
by Antichrista
Summary: °^Capítulo6^°. Cuando la vida parece haberse olvidado de ti... qué te queda? La vida de una esclava en Mordor, será un callejón sin salida?**Reviews porfavor**
1. El Silencio

Esta es una historia que he cocinado mientras pretendía estudiar Biología (sí claro que estaba concentrada ahaa...). sé que les parecerá sombría y deprimente al principio, pero bueno, es la esencia base jejeje. Espero que les guste, este es mi cuarto fic y a ver si ya comienzo a adquirir un poquillo más de práctica. Disfruten (si es que se presta a ello) y critiquen, propongan mejoras o simplemente denme a conocer su opinión sobre ella.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
"...Llevo en la cara un surco de sangre, de miedo y ceniza..."  
  
Un golpe de pico más en la yerma y oscura tierra hubiera bastado para que cayera rendida. El resplandor del sol se hacía plomizo por aquellas cenicientas nubes que siempre cubrían el cielo. El viciado aire, aunque ya común para ella, siempre le hacía sentirse terriblemente agotada y somnolienta... pero sus ojos siempre estaban muy abiertos, no le gustaría nada recibir un latigazo de los orcos vigilantes, siempre crueles, siempre horrendos y malolientes.  
  
Ella no tenía nombre, no tenía padres ni amigos. Brunas y raídas ropas cubrían su delicado y maltratado cuerpo y siempre, siempre llevaba sobre su cabeza una especie de lienzo que cubría todo su cabello. A los jefes parecía molestarles su cabello, no sabía bien por qué. Un velado llamado de cuerno la hizo detenerse en aquel momento. Cargó el pesado pico sobre su espalda, como siempre, y con el paso fastidiado fue hacia donde todos los demás caminaban. Pasó por la supervisión y dejó el pico junto con las otras herramientas con las que a diario, de sol a sol (aunque a veces este pareciese no salir) trabajaba.  
  
-¿Hoy tampoco hablarás, preciosa? - la desagradable y mal articulada voz de un hombre se dirigía a ella, mientras la aferraba de un brazo. Parecía no darse cuenta que escupía al hablar. Ella se limpió con una mano, dejando una mancha de tierra sobre su rostro. No dijo nada, pero se zafó rápidamente y continuó caminando. Las toscas botas de suela de hierro eran ya insoportables. En cuanto entró en la inmunda choza donde dormía (si se podía decir así, pues si no eran las interminables pesadillas eran los acosos de hombres salvajes) se despojó de ellas y las aventó lejos. Se sentó en el piso y con una mano de fuerzas casi extinguidas alcanzó un trozo de pan que ya comenzaba a enmohecerse, pero cuando se vive de esa manera no se puede ser demasiado exigente.  
  
Ella nunca hablaba, sólo miraba con sus enormes ojos turquesas, a veces sin expresión, a veces con unas tímidas lágrimas asomando o simplemente no miraba nada más que el piso. Le temía a la oscuridad, pero era tan normal ya que no tenía alternativas. No sabía desde cuando estaba ahí, no sabía el porqué y no recordaba que había habido antes. Le gustaba olvidar, olvidar lo que había pasado apenas hace un segundo. Aquel día cuando el orco vigía le había propinado una paliza por no poder levantar más el pico de trabajo; la noche (¿o día? tiempo, simplemente tiempo) en que la encerraron en una mazmorra por el simple gusto de hacerlo... todo estaba borrado, o por lo menos escondido en lo más profundo de su mente. Ella tampoco sabía sonreír y si lo supo, lo había olvidado ya. lo único que notaba era que cada vez era más delgada y cuando el agua era lo suficientemente clara para reflejarse miraba un tinte púrpura bajo sus ojos. El final de esa jornada no fue diferente a los días que se sucederían ni a los que hubo antes. Siempre era lo mismo: picar la tierra, arrojar semillas, segar las malas hierbas y las zarzas espinosas (que siempre la herían) y recoger la siembra para llevarla a las grandes reservas del valle...así se dejaban ir los meses. El tiempo era rápido y lento a la vez, como si doliese vivirlo  
  
Abrió los ojos y aún tenía las manos amoratadas del día anterior. Se desperezó y estiró los brazos. alcanzó la tela raída que llevaba en la cabeza y se la puso de inmediato; temía que los orcos la viesen sin cubrir pues era como si no soportaran aquello... y conociéndolos, le darían una buena tunda si los importunara.  
  
Salió de la choza y siguió el camino; la otra gente ya estaba también afuera alistándose para el trabajo. Todo era normal (aunque no por ello agradable); ella soltó un suspiro, que era lo más ruidoso que sabía hacer y emprendió la marcha... pero entonces todos vieron acercarse un gran regimiento de orcos que cargaban numerosos sacos y llevaban en ruedas cajas y cofres. Seguramente llegaba el botín de un nuevo saqueo, y con ello nuevos esclavos. Los orcos soltaron los grilletes de toda aquella asustada y numerosa gente con las afiladas hojas de sus espadas, haciendo daño a los hombres aterrorizados. Ella los miró, uno a uno. Había varios niños, pero muchos hombres que parecían muy fuertes, de ojos oscuros y barbas espesas. Miró a uno en especial joven, de grandes ojos castaños, que se revolvía y parecía insultar a los orcos. Estos no tardaron en responder con un certero golpe en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aire.  
  
-¿Tú que miras, asquerosa bestia?- dijo el orco medio hablando en lenguaje común, hacia ella. No contesto y bajó la mirada.  
  
Estaba tan acostumbrada a los insultos como al trabajo forzado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los esclavos de la mañana ya estaban trabajando la tierra y otros más estaban en las forjas o en las minas. Precisamente el joven de antes estaba trabajando a su lado.  
  
- ¿Y a ti de donde te trajeron? - le preguntó, indiferente  
  
Ella sólo lo miró con preocupación, al momento en que el orco dirigente se acercaba con el látigo en mano. Soltó un sonoro golpe que alcanzó a los dos.  
  
-¡Silencio! ¡y trabajen si no quieren ser mi cena de esta noche! -  
  
Ella se mordió los labios para no llorar de dolor y el se quejó sonoramente. Pero aún después de eso, él insistió en hablarle, pero ahora en voz muy baja y sin dejar de escardar la apretada y reseca tierra.  
  
-Pareces muy cansada, ¿Necesitas ayuda? -  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza  
  
-Entonces no hablas ¿eh? - dijo el joven dándose por vencido - Te entiendo, tal vez, si no me matan antes, acabe perdiendo también las palabras-  
  
- ¡Así que insistes! - dijo el orco aproximándose de nuevo. Tomó al joven del cuello  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para no respetar las reglas? Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir - lo encaminaba lejos de los campos pero ella se colgó del fuerte brazo del orco para evitar que lo llevaran. Este le regresó un puñetazo que la tiró al suelo. Sintió como si una maza de hierro hubiera golpeado su rostro y probó el correoso sabor de la sangre. Vio aún de lejos al muchacho que se resistía. Se levantó de la tierra y veía las escarlatas gotas de su propia sangre caer. Cerró los ojos un momento y de nuevo comenzó a picar...  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Y aquí se queda esto perdido entre las sombras, está muy cortito, lo sé, pero es el preludio para ver si les gusta y si le sigo con esto.  
  
Tenna rato! 


	2. La Fuerza

"...No soy más sombra entre las sombras..."  
  
Entró en la choza; parecía estar revuelta pues la paja estaba esparcida por todo el suelo. Había alguien más ahí, lo podía sentir e incluso escuchar una entrecortada y débil respiración en medio del mortal silencio. Después de quitarse las botas, se acercó poco a poco hasta donde creyó ver a alguien recostado. El bulto se movió lentamente, como si le doliera. Con el tenue resplandor que venía de afuera vio un par de ojos brillar. Era él  
  
-Algo quiere que estemos juntos- dijo con las palabras quebradas - llamadme Dain, o conocedme así si es que nunca escucharé vuestra voz- Ella prendió una pequeña rama que serviría bien de antorcha. Se hincó hasta que lo pudo ver bien, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y entonces bajó la mirada: estaba terriblemente herido, tenía quemaduras en los brazos y bajo la tela se su ropa había bastante sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos turquesa dejaron escapar unas lágrimas mudas; desgarró un trozó de su vestido y puso una especie de vendaje donde parecía estar más grave  
  
- Dama silenciosa- dijo él, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en su regazo. El tiempo se dejó ir como agua que fluye en un tímido cauce. Ella no pudo dormir ni un segundo, sólo sentía el calor de un cuerpo cerca de ella, sentía su sueño intranquilo cuando se quejaba o se movía repentinamente. Lo mantuvo escondido, no quería que lo lastimaran más. Después de todo no era tan difícil engañar a los orcos que nunca prestaban atención a los esclavos más que cuando no hacían lo que les ordenaban.  
  
°°°°  
  
Despertó y lo tenía a su lado, como desde hacía un tiempo. Lo miró un segundo; tenía mejor apariencia, sus heridas estaban sanando. Pero era de día y de nuevo había que salir a trabajar, era tiempo de cosecha y había que recoger todo lo que se habían encargado de sembrar hacía tiempo, el alimento de las tropas, comida de la que no probaban ni una mísera migaja. Se puso las botas que comenzaban a estar demasiado gastadas, el tiempo pasaba aplastando todo a su paso, las ropas, los picos de trabajo, la choza, todo se iba consumiendo poco a poco... pero ella seguía siendo igual, con una especie de brillo ahora opacado por la ceniza del aire, por la oscuridad de su vida. La desvencijada puerta se abrió de golpe. Una figura grande que caminaba chueco y gruñía palabras ininteligibles apareció frente a ellos  
  
-¿con que escondiendo a los esclavos, eh, alimaña maloliente?- la voz del orco era reseca y mal pronunciada. Ella no dijo nada mientras la bestia la tomaba por el cuello y la apretaba contra la pared  
  
-trabajarán en las minas ahora, inmundos, ¡aquí nadie descansa! - dijo el orco que aún la tenía aprisionada. Dain se levantó furioso y quiso golpearlo pero resultó peor  
  
-¿pretendes salvarla?- el orco río con crueldad - Recibirán su castigo, ya han dado bastantes problemas-  
  
Abrió la puerta de una patada y la con toda su fuerza la arrojó haciéndola caer al lodo, Dain corrió a levantarla, sus ojos relampagueaban de ira pero no intentó nada; le habló al oído  
  
- este no es lugar para ti, hermosa - dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella (como siempre) no decía nada- si trabajamos en las minas moriremos en poco tiempo-  
  
-¡A callar! - gritó el orco, pero Dain no hizo caso  
  
-Hay una salida, un tunel, quiero que escapemos -  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de espanto.  
  
-Vamos, vamos a las minas-  
  
-¡ Me hacen perder el tiempo, malditos! ¡rápido, a las minas! -  
  
Caminaron escoltados por el orco, junto con los otros esclavos. Las minas estaban lejos por lo que atravesaron todo el valle de Gorgoroth, hasta llegar al Ephel Dúath donde extraían negras y duras piedras de construcción. El camino fue pesado, los condujeron por una oscura gruta de olor azufroso y les dieron herramientas. El aire era tremendamente espeso ahí dentro, casi no podían respirar y muchos caían desfallecidos sin que nadie lo notase, y si lo veían, no le daban importancia. Dain se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar donde picaba la negra roca  
  
- Es por allá, me lo ha dicho un amigo - dijo señalando un paso tapado con maderas podridas y varias rocas - pero no podemos hacerlo ahora, hay mucha gente; vendremos en la noche ... por qué vendrás conmigo... ¿verdad?- dijo inseguro  
  
Ella bajó la mirada, no respondió.  
  
Volvieron más cansados que nunca hasta las míseras chozas de los esclavos. Arrojó las botas como siempre, las odiaba. Y también se quitó el lienzo de su cabeza por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dain había creído que tenía algo, pero lo único que vio fue una cabellera dorado pálido, con algunos rulos enredados de tanto traerla tapada.  
  
-¿por qué la ocultas?- dijo tocando un mechón, como si creyera que fuera falso. Ella encogió los hombros  
  
-Es hermosa- decía, incrédulo. Pero en ese momento el rostro le cambió, se alejó y se sentó en el piso. Ella lo siguió  
  
-¿Vendrás conmigo? -  
  
Ningunas palabras le habrían podido cambiar tanto la vida. Un remolino de recuerdos regresó a ella, los orcos, las minas, el trabajo, el hambre... miró a su alrededor y ahí estaba todo, no había cambiado y no cambiaría nunca hasta que se consumiera y muriera de desdicha, o alguna miserable bestia la asesinara. Cerró los ojos de una manera diferente, ahora no escapaba de lo que veía sino que veía hacia adentro, hacia ella. Recorrió su vida en un segundo y entonces fue dueña de una fuerza que no conocía. Quiso hablar, pero sólo pudo abrir la boca y soltar un ruidillo ahogado por años de silencio. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Los ojos de Dain relampaguearon de nuevo  
  
-Tendremos que darnos prisa-  
  
Ella se puso las botas de nuevo, no sacó nada de la choza, no guardaba nada ahí que quisiera llevar consigo. Abrieron la puerta con sigilo, si algún orco los veía salir de noche era seguro que los matarían.  
  
-No hay nadie, vamos-  
  
Ella se puso la capucha de la raída capa, para pasar desapercibida al igual que Dain. La llevaba de la mano mientras corrían en silencio como asustados conejos que huyen de un lobo. Iban por detrás de las chozas y construcciones, pues el valle era extenso y sin vegetación que los pudiera ocultar, salvo algunos espinos que más que ayudar dificultaban la huída. Agotados llegaron hasta la entrada de las minas. Ya no tan lejos, el Morgai se alzaba imponente y oscuro, la entrada de las minas estaba abierta, pues en realidad no había nada valioso que se pudiera sacar de ahí. Dain prendió una pequeña antorcha ya en el interior de la gruta, para no llamar la atención; desde el valle de Udûn se escuchaban gritos y quejas de uruks y orcos -esos imbéciles deben estar peleándose de nuevo- pensó Dain El camino había sido largo y trabajoso, pero llevando ansias tales pudieron completar el camino antes del amanecer. El pasadizo taponado con roca y maderas estaba ahí, encendiéndoles más los ánimos. Rápido comenzaron a quitar las pesadas rocas y la lánguida muchacha le salieron fuerzas que nunca había empleado para trabajar. Dain la miraba, siempre impasible, con sus ojos aguzados y él sonreía...¿ quién era ella?...  
  
Por fin estuvo despejado: era un camino estrecho, donde se tendría que andar a gatas y de uno en uno; pero eso no los hizo desistir  
  
-Entra tú primero, yo cuidaré tu espalda- dijo Dain, entregándole las escasas provisiones que había podido recolectar - y tendrás que ser rápida-  
  
Ella se introdujo en el canal, pero no soltó la mano de Dain  
  
-Vamos, ve tú sola primero- dijo y después sonrió - que si no chocaremos -  
  
Entonces se escucharon unas horribles voces y unas sombras se aproximaron hacia la entrada de la gruta; ya había amanecido en Mordor y era hora de abrir las minas para que los esclavos trabajaran. Un par de corpulentos uruks venían caminando, pero entonces se percataron de que había alguien ahí, pues en la prisa Dain se había olvidado de apagar la pequeña antorcha.  
  
-¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!- dijo el uruk sacando un látigo y dando un golpe al aire. A los orcos no les gustaba esperar ni ser sigilosos  
  
Ella lo miró con espanto y Dain la apresuró  
  
-¡Entra, entra antes de que vengan por ti! - decía desesperado al ver que los uruks se acercaban maldiciendo y tronando sus armas de crueldad. Pero ella se había aferrado a su mano y con señas le dijo que entrara al túnel también... pero era tarde ya, uno de los orcos lo había arrojado contra una pared de roca mientras el otro, con el fuego de la antorcha, encendía su látigo con quién sabe qué fines. No se pudo contener, la sangre hirvió por sus venas y de una fuerte patada hizo caer al orco que golpeaba a Dain, entonces, con furia y el látigo incandescente el otro uruk soltó un fuerte golpe que marcó su cara: una delgada línea curveada que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda y parte de su frente. Sintió el fuego arder en su propio rostro y retrocedió de nuevo al momento en que el uruk se levantaba y derribaba las rocas flojas de arriba, tapando la entrada de la estrecha gruta. Todavía por una rendija vio como se llevaban a Dain  
  
-¡Imbécil, eres un imbécil! Dejaste ir a la otra -  
  
- Morirá como una rata ahogada en ese agujero -  
  
las risas chuecas y malvadas de los orcos sonó hasta que desapareció en el eco de la mina. Por un momento trató de empujar las rocas y volver, pero entonces puso los puños sobre la pared y en su mente dijo que nunca más. La fuerza se encendió y avanzó de frente a las tinieblas.  
  
°°°°°  
  
El aire le faltaba, llevaba días avanzado, siguiendo las paredes de la gruta que por un momento se hacían más altas y a veces aún con su delgado cuerpo apenas cabía. Se le había terminado la comida, pero todavía tenía algo de agua. La herida del rostro le escoció los primeros días y aún después cuando no había más dolor sentía la "S", la letanía de fuego encajada en su piel. La mente se le iba, llevaba días sin respirar un aire que no estuviera encerrado, días sin probar alimento y sin ver la luz. No pensaba en nada, no tenía nada en lamente más que a Dain siendo llevado por dos uruks. Y luego Dain y sus encendidos ojos... y su propio reflejo velado en el agua.... entonces vio la luz, un punto diminuto de luz que la cegaba después de no ver nada. El túnel se hacía más pequeño cada vez y creyó que se quedaría atrapada ahí y moriría como una rata, justo como dijo el uruk.... pero seguía avanzando, en contra de su cuerpo castigado y en contra del tiempo adverso.  
  
Salió a gatas. Respiró profundamente un aire diferente; las nubes estaban grises, pero no un gris venenoso y ceniciento... vio un relámpago de luz plateada a lo lejos, arriba en el cielo y después un rugido grave que la hizo estremecerse y, temerosa, se acurrucó en sus sucias ropas. Una helada gotita caía desde las alturas hasta que se rompió en su cara. Arrugó la nariz, donde había ido a parar la gota y miró hacia arriba: miles de cristalinas gotas caían sobre ella, gotas de agua pura y limpia, agua que lavaría y arrastraría lejos la ceniza y el polvo. Se levantó y estiró las piernas, tambaleándose, como si fuese un niño que aprende a caminar.  
  
Por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, miró más allá de sus ojos: se extendía una llanura y un ancho río que se agitaba por la lluvia. Extendió los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y sintió el agua caer. Repiqueteaba en su piel, un agua pura, limpia... miró hacia el cielo frunciendo el ceño por las gotas. Cerró los ojos  
  
"...no soy la misma... arrodillada, me hinqué a recoger las perlas del milagro..."  
  
//////////  
  
Waaaa pues este capítulo es decisivo para la vida de esta pobre muchacha jejeje, hmm pero lo que le espera. Gracias por sus reviews de ánimo (Nariko, Anariel), que me hicieron continuar con este segundo capítulo Tenna rato! 


	3. El Milagro

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desplazó por el llano, tropezando constantemente; era extraño, sus pies no respondían de la misma manera que siempre. No había probado bocado en por lo menos tres días, sólo había bebido mucha agua, hasta saciarse, en cada cristalino arroyo que encontraba. Se miraba los pies, las manos, los brazos... se miraba viva. No pudo saber qué fue eso que rozó su mente cuando miró una delicada flor blanca movida por el viento. ¿Qué pudo ser? Un momento, un recuerdo... escucho risas, escucho aves y vio luz en un instante que se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había llegado.  
  
Caminaba aceleradamente, aún con sus fuerzas casi extintas. Soplaba un aire fresco en aquel atardecer que tenía los campos de grana y cobre; no veía nada, ni una casa, ni una aldea ni nada... a momentos corría, más por alegría que por prisa y esperaba con ansias la caída de la noche, para verlas. El mismo día en que salió de la estrecha gruta, por la noche, las vio. Parecían tan lejanas y sin embargo tan bellas... miró también como se reflejaban en el agua ondeando tranquilamente entre las rocas. Miró las estrellas casi toda la noche, y hubiera seguido así por una eternidad. No sabía donde estaba, ni a dónde iba. De hecho, según su estado, si seguía así moriría pronto... pero no le importaba, vagaba por aquellos bellos parajes respirando todo el aire, mirando el cielo, el sol velado por nubes, los colores del atardecer, las hojas de los árboles... nada le pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera las piedrecillas que encontraba al caminar, las mariposas que volaban a su alrededor cuando se encontraba entre aquellos enormes y castaños árboles.  
  
La noche cayó por fin; miró hacia arriba y se sobresaltó, como la primera vez... ahora a las estrellas las acompañaba también esa enorme y redonda fruta plateada que viajaba por el mar oscuro de la noche, entre espuma de estrellas. Entonces cerró los ojos de cansancio... había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer, y el otoño por las noches era tan helado como un invierno... pero no sintió nada, sólo cerró los ojos...  
  
*°*°*°  
  
-No me alcanzarás, tonta- reía una niña, a todas luces una aldeana, corriendo entre los árboles ágilmente  
  
-Ven acá enana, cuando te atrape ya verás...- le respondió una joven que trataba de alcanzarla. Ambas llevaban ropas humildes y un tanto gastadas. La niña llevaba una canasta repleta de rojas bayas, las últimas de la temporada.  
  
-Olvídalo Aelin, soy más rápida que tú- dijo la niña a lo lejos, sacándole la lengua a la muchacha.  
  
-¡¡Beril!!- gritó la otra realmente enojada y corrió mucho más rápido para alcanzarla, saltando entre las astillas y ramas caídas de los castaños con gran agilidad. Las niñas siempre jugaban en aquel bosque, lo conocían demasiado bien. Aelin llegó por detrás y agarró a Beril por fin, pero esta no respondió como siempre, no reía ni nada, ni siquiera trató de zafarse. Estaba mirando algo. Por fin, ambas se detuvieron en seco, mirando un extraño bulto recargado en un enorme castaño. Parecía no moverse y tenía un aspecto desagradable de ropas negras, desgarradas y malolientes. Aelin agarró una fuerte rama que estaba tirada por ahí y susurrando le habló a la niña  
  
-No te muevas.... quédate aquí... si algo me pasa lanzas esta piedra- le dijo, dándole una enorme y lisa roca, que apenas podía cargar  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que lance yo esto? Mejor vámonos... y si es... un orco?- respondió Beril, temerosa  
  
-No seas tonta, anda, cuídame la espalda- le dijo, y comenzó a avanzar con sigilo hacia aquel bulto. Le temblaban las manos, su hermana pequeña podía tener razón ¿y si era un orco? Dos jovencitas no podrían contra él, sería seguro que morirían. Pero Aelin no dejó de avanzar, con la rama en alto. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca como para que el bulto se moviera o se diera cuenta de la presencia de alguien extraño, este no respondió. Aelin lo tocó con el pie, cuidadosamente. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Se tuvo entonces que agachar para estar a su nivel y tocó lo que parecía ser su hombro... el cuerpo se tambaleó y se fue de lado. Beril gritó y lanzó la piedra, pero tuvo tan mal tino que casi le partía la cabeza a su propia hermana.  
  
-¡Te dije que me cuidaras, no que me mataras de una pedrada! ¡¡y no grites!!- replicó su hermana enfadada. Ahora no sabía que hacer; pero aún con todo el miedo que llevaba dentro se aventuró a tocar con su mano ligeramente el cuerpo. Las telas que llevaba encima estaban raídas y sucias, de áspero tacto. Su respiración se aceleró, por que sabía que tenía que hacer algo más. Deslizó lentamente las telas que cubrían lo que parecía tener forma de cabeza. Poco a poco fue descubriendo una enmarañada cabellera, pero dorada... bastante dorada y aún más con ese sol que lograba colarse por entre las hojas. Pudo ver un rostro completo; era una mujer, parecía joven, llevaba en la cara una extraña herida en forma de S, que se veía bastante mal, por lo que dedujo que no había pasado demasiado tiempo de habérsela hecho.  
  
-¡Beril! ¡Beril, es una mujer!- dijo Aelin cuando estuvo segura. Se acercó a su pecho para ver si el corazón le latía.  
  
-¡¿qué?! ¿Está viva?- preguntó la pequeña acercándose  
  
-No lo sé... llama a nuestra tía... ¡rápido!-  
  
-¿Te vas a quedar sola con ella? ¿Y si es peligrosa?-  
  
-¿Cómo va a ser peligrosa? ¡si ni siquiera se mueve!! Anda, vete de una vez lo más rápido que puedas-  
  
La niña no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer. Corrió por la estrecha senda del bosque hasta que llegó a una casita de piedra con techo de paja... a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña aldea.  
  
-¡Tía, tía!- entró gritando la pequeña, mirando a todos lados sin poder ver a nadie. Corrió por la pequeña estancia, subió a la habitación y bajó de nuevo corriendo sin encontrar a su tía. Seguía voceándola pero nadie contestaba hasta que salió al jardín y la vió, recogiendo algunas verduras de su pequeña parcela.  
  
-¿Beril? ¿Qué pasa, dónde está tu hermana?- le preguntó la mujer al ver el estado de su sobrina  
  
-Allá...muerta... en el bosque... hay alguien...- respondió la niña agitada  
  
-¡¡¿Muerta?!!- preguntó de nuevo, horrorizada  
  
-¡No, ella no! Otra persona-  
  
Las dos se encaminaron tan rápido como les fue posible; por el camino Beril le contó las cosas como pudo a su confusa tía, que avanzaba desesperada, dejándola atrás. Llegaron hasta el claro del enorme castaño, donde Aelin estaba todavía a un lado del cuerpo de la mujer.  
  
-Creo que todavía está viva- dijo Aelin, llamándolas con un gesto de mano  
  
-¿Pero qué...?- dijo la tía a medias, cuando miró el rostro de la moribunda extraña. Aún sucio y herido, era demasiado bello. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, con el cabello enmarañado.  
  
-¿La conocen? ¿la habían visto antes?-  
  
-No, no- respondieron las hermanas casi al mismo tiempo  
  
-Pero yo no soy curandera, no sé ni siquiera qué le pase... aunque... Beril, revisa ese saco que traje, saca unas hierbas verde oscuro-  
  
-Todas son así- dijo la niña, revolviendo lo que había en el saco  
  
-Hojas pequeñas, verde oscuro... ¡vamos!-  
  
-¿Estás?-  
  
-Sí, esas, tráelas-  
  
La mujer trituró unas cuantas hojas, que aún estaban frescas y se las colocó por debajo de la nariz.  
  
-Esto servirá por lo menos para que no se muera en el camino-  
  
-¿camino? ¿cuál camino?- preguntó Aelin  
  
-¡Pues el camino a la a casa! A ver de qué manera la llevamos entre las tres- dijo la tía, poniéndose de pie  
  
-No estará muy pesada, pero huele muy mal- dijo Beril haciendo reír a Aelin  
  
-¡Esto no es cosa de risa, chiquilla!- le reprendió su tía.  
  
Se las arreglaron para llevarla hasta la pequeña casa y aunque tardaron mucho, parecía que seguía teniendo vida. La recostaron en una de las camas de la habitación de arriba, y le quitaron las feas ropas negras... le pusieron un sencillo camisón de Aelin y la dejaron reposar ahí, mientras llegaba la vieja sanadora de la aldea.  
  
Cuando por fin estuvo ahí la atendió... y fue extraño, pues no tenía fiebre, ni algún otro signo de enfermedad, sólo parecía estar sumergida en un profundo sueño. Le había limpiado ya las heridas y rasguños, especialmente el de la cara, que aún después de enjuagarse parecía encendida.  
  
-No ha comido en días...- dijo la anciana a las mujeres, que estaban alrededor de la cama, esperando una respuesta - Pero no está enferma; le he dado ya un tónico que debe despertarla en unas horas... si esto no sucede, no habrá más que hacer-  
  
Las niñas se miraron consternadas y también confundidas; si no estaba enferma ¿cómo es que podría morir?. Dejaron que las horas pasaran, mientras ella estaba ahí recostada en la cama, inerte.  
  
°*°  
  
Abrió los ojos. Vio un techo de madera no muy alto y sintió mucho miedo. Al incorporarse notó que llevaba una ropa blanca y suave, muy diferente a las de siempre... y estaba en una cama. Estaba cómoda, no se sentía mal, aunque sí un poco débil. Se miró las manos y no estaban sucias... y tocó su pelo, estaba como dividido y atado en dos trenzas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? En el momento en que iba a levantarse de la cama, por la escalerilla vio subir a una muchacha de cabello castaño. Se tapó con las sábanas, como si se escondiera...  
  
-¡¡Tía!! ¡se ha despertado!- gritó la muchacha, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera más dentro de las sábanas, temblando de miedo. Se aproximó poco a poco, sonriendo.  
  
-Hola- le dijo con una tierna voz. Ella sintió que algo era diferente, pues no le hablaban con gritos o insultos... descubrió de la manta sólo los ojos y la pudo ver. Era una muchacha joven, de largo cabello y algunas pecas en la cara; tenía los ojos azules...  
  
-Soy Aelin- dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama-¿Y tú, como te llamas?- le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Escuchó unos pasos que subían por la vieja escalera que crujía. Vio llegar a otras dos mujeres, con la misma expresión amable que la primera. Una era más vieja y la otra era una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro.  
  
-¿Ya has despertado?¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó la niña, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose mucho. Ella retrocedió y bajó por fin toda la manta, dejando ver su rostro completo.  
  
-Pienso que estás muy bonita ¿cómo te llamas?- seguía preguntando la niña, con su gran sonrisa y casi encima de ella.  
  
-Beril, no la agobies ¿Qué no ves que estaba muy débil?- le reprendió su tía, haciéndola bajar de la cama  
  
-Debes tener hambre... ahora mismo te subiremos algo de comer ¡ vamos niñas!- dijo la tía y las tres mujeres bajaron ruidosamente, haciendo crujir la madera, hablando, riendo...  
  
Ella no se levantó de la cama... se tocó el cabello, no estaba revuelto; no tenía frío, todo era diferente. Le habían preguntado algo ...¿cómo te llamas?... Aelin no tardó mucho en regresar con un plato. Llevaba algo que soltaba un tibio vapor  
  
-Espero que te guste, lo hice yo- dijo sonriendo y colocándolo en una mesilla que había. Ella no supo que hacer al ver el plato ahí, y un extraño trozo de madera que le trajo malos recuerdos... lo lanzó hasta donde pudo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no llegó lejos  
  
-Veo que tienes un problema con las cucharas... vamos a intentarlo- dijo Aelin recogiéndola y acercándole el plato. Le dio una cucharada, como si se tratase de una criatura que no podía comer con sus propias manos. Así, hasta que se terminó todo el plato, con ganas de más. Le dio un poco de pan, aún caliente, que se terminó por igual, hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Era extraño todo eso... pero se sentía rara, después de haber comido y de tener ahí a un lado a esa muchacha que sólo le dirigía palabras amables... se tocó las trenzas que llevaba en el cabello  
  
-Ah... esas te las hice yo, tenías el cabello muy enredado, pero si no te gustan te las puedes deshacer-  
  
Ella sólo la miró y negó con la cabeza... por la ventana de la habitación entraba un rayo de sol de la mañana y se escuchaba el canto de las aves que se posaban en los árboles.  
  
-Duerme de nuevo si quieres, debes estar...- le dijo Aelin, pero calló en el momento en que vio que tenía ya los ojos cerrados. La cubrió con la manta...  
  
"...Una dulce fragancia, hecha de tilos y de rosas..."  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Weeeee me he tardado un ratito en subir ostro capi, pero es que estaba atorada, además con estos exámenes ¬¬ bueno, pues lo siento, pero ya no hay más Dain ;_; pero no se apuren, que hay mucha gente todavía por verse!! De momento ya les puse acá a estas simpáticas mujeres que le quitaron un poquito de oscuridad al capítulo ^ ^  
  
Mil gracias a Nariko (por animarme en estos días tan vasca y claro, por sus revius) a Anariel (por escucharme siempre) a Elanta por sus comentarios y reviws, a Cari-Chan (sobre todo por prestarme a su hermosisisisisismo Aradan en mi ostro fic) y a Siobahn que me ha dejado reviu en todos mis fics!! A The Balrog... también por sus ostros reviws... en fin, gracias a todas!! ^ ^ PD: las frases que he puesto entre comillas en este fic son fragmentos de poemas de un autor mexicano (Eudoro Fonseca Yerena).  
  
Tenna rato! 


	4. La Memoria

"...por que mis ojos tienen alas, y el tiempo es sólo una frontera de agua.."  
  
-Vamos, inténtalo un poquito aunque sea- decía Beril abrazando el cuello de la rubia muchacha, que sonriendo, se negaba a tomar aguja e hilo para que la pequeña le enseñara a bordar. Habían pasado varias semanas y ella seguía ahí. Las mujeres la habían acogido en la pequeña casa del castaño bosque, junto con ellas. El invierno había llegado ya a la tierra, perfilando los árboles con bordes blancos, al igual que todas las piedras, las hierbas y las aldeas lejanas. Los riachuelos estaban ahora congelados y por las noches una bruma espía bajaba, velando las silenciosas y heladas noches.  
  
En la casa siempre había un acogedor fuego encendido. Todas, cada atardecer, se sentaban frente a la chimenea y hablaban de la jornada del día, siempre tranquila, cotidiana... reían desenfadadamente y hacían bromas. Aceptaron tan bien a aquella extraña entre ellas que nunca la forzaron a decir palabra, tal vez sólo los primeros días. A veces tenían dificultades para llamarla por un nombre...  
  
-Beril, si no quiere aprender a bordar que no lo haga- le decía Aelin a su hermana, apartándola de la muchacha. Ella sólo reía silenciosamente, viendo como las jovencitas discutían a diario. La más pequeña de ellas la miró a los ojos de pronto y sonrió, como si maquinara un pensamiento.  
  
-Tus ojos son como el mar... el mar, Azra... ¡Azra! ¿te podemos llamar así?-  
  
La pequeña había creado un nombre para aquella mujer tan extraña que había entrado en sus vidas...  
  
-¿Y tú de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó su tía, sin entender por qué había decidido llamarla así  
  
-Eso significa, Azra es igual que mar... ¿crees que no he escuchado las historias que se cuentan?-  
  
-¿Historias? ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó su hermana, acercándose a ella con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Pero como se nota de que no salen de la casa! En los pueblos, los que cuentan historias hablan de cosas que sucedieron hace muchos muchos años, ¡más que los de nuestra abuela!-  
  
-¿y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Aelin, desesperándose  
  
-Pues una vez escuché una historia sobre una isla de orgullosos hombres... en el occidente, en medio del mar, y pues ellos tenían un lenguaje...-  
  
-¡No sigas! Me provocarás un dolor de cabeza- dijo entonces la tía, levantándose de los cómodos sillones cubiertos de pieles. Se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con varias tazas de un aromático y caliente té.  
  
-Aquí hay algo para el frío, niñas-  
  
-toma Azra- dijo animada Beril, dándole una humeante taza  
  
-No la llames todavía así, ni siquiera sabemos si le guste- replicó Aelin  
  
-¿Te podemos llamar así?¿Verdad que es bonito?-  
  
Ella asintió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba con un nombre real, y aquello no sonaba tan mal. Los días se habían sucedido poco a poco, desde que sin todavía saber muy bien como, había llegado hasta ahí. Ahora se parecía como ellas, con sencillos vestidos de colores pardos, que siempre tenían un fresco olor, a diferencia de aquellas negras y raídas ropas. Y el cabello estaba por fin sin ese lienzo cubriéndolo; Aelin siempre le hacía algunas trenzas. Había aprendido a comer como una persona normal y a hacer algunas cosas para ayudar en la casa, como recoger las verduras y hacer las camas.  
  
Ninguna palabra podía todavía escapar de aquel sepulcral y perpetuo silencio. Aún así, ahora sonreía; no supo el día en que lo hizo casi por primera vez ni por qué motivo. Ahora lo hacía siempre, especialmente cuando las curiosas hermanas discutían, o cuando las miraba jugar en el jardín...  
  
La noche avanzaba y las mujeres seguían conversando, aunque la pequeña Beril se había ya quedado dormida en el regazo de ella, de Azra, como desde aquella noche la llamaron.  
  
-¿Cómo es que esa niña se ha escapado al pueblo sin que lo sepamos, Aelin?- preguntó tranquilamente la tía  
  
-No lo sé... pero es interesante todo eso que nos cuenta- respondió la muchacha, que entonces hacía unas finísimas trenzas en su castaño cabello  
  
-Pronto iremos con tus padres-  
  
-¿En serio? Pero... ¿No es difícil hacer un viaje hasta Rohan? Dicen que los caminos se están haciendo peligrosos-  
  
-Los caminos siempre han sido peligrosos- la mujer la miró de pronto, a ella, que había permanecido sólo observándolas, dando ligeros sorbos a la taza todavía caliente- Todavía no sé como esta criatura pudo salir viva de estos bosques...es un milagro, ¿no, Azra?-  
  
Aelin río ligeramente, para no despertar a su hermana -Entonces te ha gustado el nombre-  
  
-Bueno, pues había que llamarla de alguna forma-  
  
Siguieron hablando hasta que todas se quedaron dormidas frente al fuego en la acogedora estancia. Las llamas, consumiéndose poco a poco, llenaban de sombras y matices los perfiles de cada una de las mujeres: Beril abrazando a su hermana, ambas sobre una mullida alfombra de pieles. La tía, dormida sobre el sillón, con la cabeza de lado... y ella, Azra, sobre otra de las alfombras y gruesas cobijas. Su rostro entre sombras lucía hermoso e inmutable, como una pálida escultura, atravesada por una insignia serpenteada y escarlata...  
  
Dormía tranquilamente; sus párpados se habían unido y su mente salía de la acogedora estancia, dejando atrás los bosques nevados y el frío. Una bruma plateada apareció de pronto, acompañada de música ondulante y ligera, que acariciaba los oídos... un bosque casi monocromo se pudo distinguir de entre la niebla, de un verde brillante que sonreía a la primavera... Las flores danzaban con un aire perfumado; una se balanceaba con especial gracia, una pequeña y hermosa florcilla blanca, como hecha con nubes de día soleado. Ella caminaba entre la hierba, descalza... escuchaba risas cercanas, percibía miradas... pero sólo vio con claridad un rostro de piel de luna, con los cabellos dorados y brillantes, cayendo sobre las mejillas...  
  
°  
  
-¿Azra? ¿estás despierta?- aquella voz sólo podía ser de Beril, que ya se había despertado, antes de que el sol saliera.  
  
Azra se incorporó perezosamente; tenía una cara de confusión y en sus ojos había un tinte de nostalgia. En ella había algo más, había recuerdos de un lugar suspendido en el tiempo, más allá de las sombras de antaño, más allá de la cotidiana tranquilidad que ahora la rodeaba...  
  
Un fuerte ruido hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran; Azra se levantó, caminando lentamente hasta la ventana, de donde venía el estruendo. Beril caminaba detrás de ella, como ocultándose. Se asomaron por la ventana y distinguieron varias figuras oscuras que corrían hacia el bosque, a cuatro patas.  
  
-¿Qué pudo ser eso?-se preguntó la pequeña, mirando las profundas marcas que habían dejado en la puerta de madera.  
  
Azra negó con la cabeza. Aelin, quien había despertado, se aproximó hasta ellas y también pudo ver el desorden que había afuera de la casa.  
  
-¿Vieron algo?¿Qué fue?-  
  
-No sé, no sé... parecían como lobos o algo así-  
  
-¿Lobos? ¿En este bosque? Eso es imposible...-  
  
-Pues no lo ha sido ¡mira el desastre que dejaron!-  
  
-Iremos a Rohan- dijo de pronto Aelin  
  
-¿con mamá? ¡¿En serio?!- preguntó emocionada  
  
-Cállate o despertarás a mi tía... y sí, es en serio, pero aún no se cuando-  
  
La conversación de las jovencitas dejó de sonar para Azra, que miraba por la ventana, abstraída, con una mezcla de miedo y añoranza... ¿quién era aquella imagen luminosa que comenzaba a repetirse con constancia en su mente? Y ahora eso... los lobos, por que eran lobos, vaya si los recordaba bien. Era como si el mal la siguiera, le pisara los talones... pasó los dedos por su cara, por aquella marca maldita y ardiente...  
  
"...desde mi mundo sin formas ni colores, busco su rostro..."  
  
///////////  
  
Y aquí vamos de nuevo con las tristezas jejeje bueno, ustedes saben los momentos difíciles son buena inspiración, pero lamentablemente siempre quedan cosas como esta... una aclaración (bueno, más bien una idea) el nombre de Azra está en el lenguaje númenóreane y significa Mar así nada más y pues bueno, Beril se enteró de ello por las historias que cuentan acá los bardos que andan de aldea en aldea.  
  
Bueno, para todas: no se me preocupen más por Dain, sé que soy una cruel malvada *cara de Gollum tripeado* pero les diré algo, no será el único que aparezca por la vida de esta chamaca, así que paciencia!! Y ya no me lo recuerden, que me pongo a llorar y me dan ganas de reaparecerlo. Siobhan, esto está ma o meno en la tercera edad, no te podría aún decir con exactitud el año, pero bueno, habrá que tomar en cuenta que el mal ya se había "reinstalado" en su cuchitril jeje y pues sí, había esclavos en Mordor, los que les daban de comer a todo el ejército oscuro y demás.  
  
Muchas gracias a Nariko, Filithuin, Elanta, Anariel, Carmenchu, Siobhan, Cari Chan, The Balrog... y a todos todos  
  
Tenna rato! 


	5. La Decisión

"...Como recordarte... cómo, sin nombre que te ancle, sin una palabra que te ciña a la memoria... tu señal..."  
  
Era una mañana fría y neblinosa; Azra había salido junto con Aelin y Beril por más leña para la chimenea, que con esos crudos tiempos no dejaba de sacar humo y estar prendida todo el día.  
  
-Oh no... se han humedecido con la nieve- dijo entonces Aelin al ver que sus reservas de leña estaban obsoletas. Azra se encogió de hombros, como si preguntara qué harían entonces. Las mujeres habían aprendido a entenderla por lo que decía su rostro, o sus ojos.  
  
-Mmmmm ya sé, vayamos al bosque, habrá un poco de leña seca ahí- dijo Beril  
  
Caminaron hasta estar sólo rodeadas por árboles. La espesa niebla que había casi las hacía perder la orientación, pero las niñas conocía demasiado bien aquel bosque  
  
-Me he olvidado del hacha... esperen aquí, no tardo- dijo Aelin, dejándolas paradas en la niebla.  
  
-Tomaré tu mano, no sea que nos perdamos- dijo Beril con una sonrisa que Azra logró distinguir de entre la niebla. No sabía por qué pero aquella mañana estaba intranquila, no era como las otras veces que sólo disfrutaba de la compañía de aquellas risueñas mujeres. Algo la mantenía mirando a todos lados... cualquier crujido de una rama, cualquier insignificante movimiento la alteraba...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Azra?- preguntó Beril, pero ella ni siquiera hizo una seña, pues un escalofríante y lejano aullido se hizo presente. La niña, inconscientemente apretó la mano de la mujer y esta se levantó de tronco donde estaba sentada  
  
-Deberíamos regresar, pero no se por donde-  
  
Azra negó con la cabeza, y en un gesto protector puso a Beril detrás suyo. Estaban temerosas y esperando cualquier otro movimiento; les daba miedo hasta respirar y moverse un poco más de lo necesario... hubo un silencio mortal, de esos que anteceden a alguna catástrofe...  
  
Antes de que pudieran moverse un huargo de pelo gris y áspero abrió sus mandíbulas y fue a para al vestido de Azra, pues igual de rápida que la bestia, había salvado su pie de ser mordido. Beril gritó asustada, en un impulso, pero Azra no dejó que la niña se pusiera más adelante, pues la quería proteger del animal. Pero era incansable y ahora había logrado morder a Azra, cuando ella abrió la boca y sacó un sonido sordo que pudo ser un grito  
  
-¡¡No, no le harás daño lobo feo!!- gritó la niña y se adelantó hasta donde estaba el lobo, dándole una patada que frenó su ataque momentáneamente  
  
-¡¡Beril!! ¡¡Azra!!- dijo entonces Aelin que llegó corriendo con el hacha. El huargo no tenía piedad y entonces dio con el lomo un empujón a la niña que cayó al suelo; no supieron cuando fue, pero ahora estaban rodeadas por una manada casi entera de bestias semejantes, que se acercaban poco a poco. Ella, Azra sintió como la rabia se inflamaba dentro de ella al ver que le hacían daño a alguien a quien quería y sus ojos relampaguearon, sacando de nuevo aquella fuerza inexplicable que tenía... soltó en el hocico del lobo la patada más fuerte que jamás había dado y lo arrojó lejos. Hizo una seña a Aelin, pidiendo que le diera el hacha; la muchacha la entendió enseguida y se la dio, además de arrodillarse y cubrir con un abrazo a su hermana, para que no la lastimaran más.  
  
Las bestias se alejaron después de que Azra dejó a varias muertas en el piso, sangrantes... después de aquello, se acercó rápido a Beril, que se agarraba un brazo. La sangre salía de él  
  
-...me duele... me duele muchísimo- decía la niña entre lágrimas.  
  
El tiempo se consumió rápidamente y cuando Azra lo notó ya era de noche y Beril dormía en su cama, con un vendaje en la mano. Se preguntó qué era lo que ella tenía, qué era eso que atraía el mal y las desgracias. Lo mismo había sucedido con Dáin, como si ella fuera alguien que torciera los destinos de la gente que la rodeaba... mil veces se preguntó por qué... sólo había preguntas complicadas y sin respuesta que cada vez la atormentaban más. ¿quién era ella? ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué no hablaba, por qué atraía el mar como si fuese carnada? Era desdichada, era una interrogación que se disipaba como la niebla y lo único que poseía era ese cuerpo delgado y extraño, que a pesar de las penas había sobrevivido...  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
-¿Llevas todo ya, Beril? No quiero que en el camino empieces con que se te olvidó tal y tal cosa...- decía Aelin, guardando los últimos víveres que necesitaban para hacer el largo viaje a Rohan.  
  
-Pues claro que lo he guardado todo- replicó la niña enfadada. Azra estaba sentada en un sillón, pues lo único que podía llevar estaba ya guardado. La tía de las muchachas estaba afuera, dando de comer de nuevo al único caballo que llevarían, para cargar el equipaje.  
  
-¡Niñas! ¡Suban ya las cosas aquí, no quiero partir tarde y ya está por amanecer!- gritó desde afuera la mujer, impaciente.  
  
Azra se levantó y cargó los sacos y bolsos que llevaban. Todavía hacía frío y las ramas de los árboles en su mayoría estaban desnudas, con apenas los botones de las verdes hojas que brotarían en una primavera cercana, pero que todavía no se hacía presente. Había sido un invierno duro, sobre todo para ellas, pues apenas habían conservado víveres suficientes para pasar aquella cruel estación. El primer ataque de los lobos fue normal, aún con la rareza de que se aparecieran por ahí, pero las cosas se hicieron más difíciles cuando los ataques fueron persistentes... Beril aún llevaba el brazo vendado y su tía no le permitió salir más al bosque. Sin embargo no culpó a nadie y todo siguió normal, excepto aquella amenaza constante que no las dejaba vivir tranquilamente.  
  
Las niñas salieron junto con Azra, después de asegurarse que no olvidaban nada.  
  
-¿Hacia donde caminamos, tía?-  
  
-Primero aten bien las cosas al caballo... Beril, cuando te canses mucho me lo dices y subirás a él, ¿está bien? No sé como me convencieron de viajar cuando tú estás con esa venda-  
  
-Pero yo puedo caminar igual que ustedes... además mi brazo ya está mejorando-  
  
-Está bien, niña necia, caminarás junto con nosotras- dijo Aelin riendo.  
  
La tía atrancó la puerta de la pequeña casa y hasta ese momento comenzaron a andar, primero por el sendero que tenían que recorrer para ir a cualquier lugar y después se fueron por el camino de la izquierda, aquel que nunca tomaban...  
  
°  
  
Los días de viaje siempre eran duros, pues había que caminar bastante, comer poco y descansar aún menos; sin olvidar cuidarse de los peligros propios de un camino. La primavera había entrado tarde y las noches todavía eran bastante frías, con mucha y helada niebla haciendo que su paso fuera más lento y precavido. Caminaban hacia el norte, a veces inclinándose un poco al oeste.. aquella noche Beril iba esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos, montada sobre el caballo que Aelin llevaba; ella lucía bastante cansada también...  
  
-Muy bien, dormiremos un poco aquí- dijo entonces la tía al ver que las niñas, e incluso Azra también no podían dar un paso más sin rendirse.  
  
Las mujeres se internaron un poco entre los árboles de alrededor, para protegerse de la vista de cualquier persona o bestia y ahí extendieron algunas mantas donde dormirían  
  
-Dejaré que ellas duerman... duerme tu también...- dijo la tía, interrumpida por su propio bostezo. Azra notó que estaba igual de cansada que las niñas y negó con la cabeza, seguido de señalarse a ella misma. Trataba de decir que ella haría la guardia nocturna, lo que la mujer entendió perfectamente.  
  
-¿Estás segura?-  
  
Azra asintió y de inmediato, las mujeres cayeron dormidas. Era una noche extraña, aunque las estrellas brillaran como siempre el manto del cielo estaba velado y no había luna; no sabía bien por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento, algo adentro de nuevo que no sabía describir. Se levantó del lecho de mantas y caminó un poco, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.  
  
¿Es que ella cargaba un destino desventurado? No lo sabía, no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que la esperaba a cada segundo de su vida. Su vida. Miró de nuevo a las mujeres, que dormían tranquilamente, protegidas por el bosque... y entonces sonrió; se acercó a cada una, incluso a Beril le acarició el cabello y no se dio cuenta, tal vez por el cansancio. Sintió un impulso, un destello de gracia que la hizo articular las primeras palabras en años  
  
-Gracias-  
  
dijo débilmente, con una voz que parecía haber sido enterrada por años, con una voz que ni siquiera era voz sino un aliento, un balbuceo poco claro...  
  
Azra se alejó de nuevo, movida por algo que no conocía y caminó más y más lejos; hasta donde sus pies la llevaran. Caminó toda la noche bajo la protección de las estrellas, por aquel lugar que no conocía, que no recordaba y con una dirección que le marcaba un presentimiento; sus pies sabían a donde ir aunque en su interior no tuviera idea de hacia donde se dirigía...  
  
°  
  
Dejó de lado de nuevo otro fragmento de su vida y también el nombre que ahí había llevado; a cambio se llevaba consigo una parte de su memoria, que con certeza, ya no se borraría... Se dejó ir al tiempo de nuevo, a donde su destino la llevara, protegida por la suerte y nada más. De nuevo el hambre, de nuevo la sed.... Los días se diluyeron y ahora sólo estaba conciente de que habían pasado bastantes días de dejar de lado a las mujeres que la habían acogido. Sus ropas se habían llenado de ramas y de polvo y su dorado cabello se enmarañó de nuevo. No sabía si volvía, si algo la llamaba a ser transparente y sin nombre. Sentía que algo la perseguía y la acechaba, no sólo sentía, era una certeza casi tan palpable como ella misma.  
  
Aullidos y chillidos viles sonaron a lo lejos.  
  
Otra vez era de noche y caminaba presurosa; hacía poco se había detenido a beber un poco de agua de un riachuelo. No había luna esa noche que la observara y las estrellas eran ahora indiferentes; odiaba esos días donde todo tenía un doble significado, esos días donde el destino hablaba, como cuando logró escapar...  
  
Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus cansados pies le permitieron, huyendo de algo que no conocía. Era un llano ahí donde estaba, de pastos yermos y apenas reverdeciendo; por lo menos las noches ya no eran tan frías... Se detuvo de golpe cuando, lejos aún, vio una basta extensión de bosque, de árboles enormes... entonces sonrió y su alma estuvo en paz un segundo y después corrió de nuevo, más rápido ahora. El bosque estuvo más próximo, pues era ahí a donde iban sus pies, a donde algo la llamaba. El camino se hacía un poco pedregoso, pero no le dio importancia; estaba huyendo. Al bajar bruscamente por una breve peña, su pie se atoró entre las rocas y cayó estrepitosamente hacia abajo, golpeándose la cabeza con una gran piedra... entonces todo fue oscuro... más que la noche misma que la rodeaba.  
  
°  
  
-No tiene caso, la hemos perdido-  
  
Se alejaron del lugar, después de la larga persecución  
  
-¡Eh, esperadme! Oigan.... ¡¿Qué es eso?!-  
  
Los demás se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hasta donde estaba el objeto de su asombro...  
  
"...Llegó una noche sin guiño de luceros... y sin piedad de luna.."  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Waaaa las cabras!! Bueno, de nuevo esta mujer desubicada se escapó de algo que ni siquiera era malo, en fins, espero que les haya gustado!! Y ahora qué le esperará? Muajajajaja vayan pensando qué podrá ser *cara perversa* Los versos entre comillas son de un poeta mexicano, Salvador Córdova León ^^ Espero que esto no haya estado muy desvariado, por que aunque lo leí varias veces no sé... se me hizo medio raro...  
  
Mil gracias a todos por sus revius!! A Carmenchula (lo siento, de momento no más niños jejeje buuu pero bueno, gracias por agregar esta historia a tus favoritas ^^), a Elanta, a Anariel, a Nariko, Cari-Chan, Filitluin (ahora sí lo puse bien jejeje), a Estelita y a Ellóith A todas muchas muchas gracias!!!!  
  
Tenna rato! 


	6. La Metamorfosis

"... esta piel no se consuela. Quisiera hacerse a un lado de la vida..."  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea?-  
  
-No tengo idea, pero parece peligroso... mira esas ropas; tal vez sea un orco o algo así-  
  
Haldir llegó corriendo hasta donde los jóvenes elfos habían encontrado aquella cosa extraña; llevaban toda la noche persiguiendo una caravana dispersa de orcos que pretendían cruzar las fronteras del Bosque Dorado. Ahora estaban en un tramo apartado y yermo, aunque a lo lejos, con su vista privilegiada podían distinguir los árboles de Lórien.  
  
-Eso no parece un orco, escuchen su respiración- dijo Haldir a sus compañeros. Entonces, se atrevió a acercarse y darle la vuelta al bulto.  
  
Ella notó una presencia, alguien que la observaba y otro más que se acercaba. Cerró su puño con fuerza y justo en el momento en que trataron de quitar la capucha de su cabeza, soltó un fiero golpe. Haldir esquivó el puñetazo a tiempo y los demás elfos prepararon sus arcos al ver la reacción de la cosa, que aunque seguía tendida en el suelo, estaba enfurecida como una bestia acechada. La chica soltó un golpe más al aire cuando vio aproximarse a otro de esos seres que querían atacarla. Con ese movimiento descubrió su rostro sucio y herido, con los ojos encendidos de rabia y la marca que llevaba desde su salida de Mordor con un tinte carmesí.  
  
-¿Pero qué...?- dijo un elfo asombrado. La chica se levantó como pudo y trato de huir, pero estaba rodeada. Haldir se aproximó a ella de nuevo y logró asirla fuerte por brazos. Ella empezó entonces a dar patadas, al verse imposibilitada.  
  
-Serë...-(paz) dijo Haldir y ella encontró sus ojos con los de él. Detuvo sus golpes, aunque lo miraba furiosa. Parpadeó lentamente, pero renovó sus fuerzas y sacó la daga que el elfo llevaba en su cinturón... antes de que le pudiera hacer algún daño, una flecha atravesó su hombro. Su boca dejó escapar un grito sordo y cayó desmayada, en una especie de letargo  
  
-¡¡¿Qué has hecho, Rumil?!!!- preguntó Haldir furibundo al ver lo que el joven elfo había hecho...  
  
-P...perdón... creí que te atacaría... no... no la maté... ¿verdad?- respondió nervioso, bajando el arco.  
  
-¡¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es!! ¡vamos, tendremos que ir a Caras Galadhon! No se pude quedar aquí-  
  
-Habrá que vendarle entonces los ojos, pues podría despertar- dijo Orophin, sacando un lienzo blanco de un saco y colocándolo suave pero firmemente sobre los ojos de ella, que estaban cerrados, como inmersos en una inquieta pesadilla. Haldir miró con reprobación a Rumil, quien permanecía muy avergonzado, y trataba de curar a la mujer con los pocos utensilios que traían. Emprendieron entonces el retorno al Bosque Dorado.  
  
Abrió los ojos y no vio nada, nada más que algo cercano y blanco que le impedía ver donde estaba. Avanzaba, como si la llevaran cargada. Se comenzó a revolver y entonces se detuvo. Escuchaba las cantoras voces de aquellos seres perversos que la habían atacado por la noche; extraños por cierto, con una luz que salía de sus ojos, una luz que lastimaba y paralizaba, como los ojos de aquel hombre cuando se clavaron en los suyos y entonces cayó desfallecida. Había permanecido dormida, con un dolor quemante en su brazo derecho; aún así no podía abrir los ojos: cansada para despertar, incomoda para dormir.  
  
-Se ha despertado, Haldir- dijo Feredir, un joven elfo silvano que la llevaba en brazos y comenzaba a bajarla- tiene que comer algo-  
  
Hablaban en una lengua extraña. Pero, aunque no entendía nada, parecía saber lo que decían. Eran diferentes, su tacto, sus palabras, el sonido de su respiración. Todo era suave, pausado, discreto. Palpó su hombro con una mano: llevaba un terso vendaje y ya no dolía tanto; aún así, sentía ese brazo débil, ni siquiera podía moverlo.  
  
-Debemos preguntarle su nombre o de dónde viene, la hemos traído aquí sin su consentimiento- dijo Orophin  
  
-No creo que vaya hacia algún lugar- dijo Haldir con seguridad, pues tenía la certeza de que esa extraña mujer estaba vagando sin rumbo por los llanos.  
  
-Quítale el lienzo- ordenó Haldir-aún no nos internamos en Lórien-  
  
Entonces pudo ver; era una mañana con olor de rocío y una pálida bruma. Estaban en medio de un alto bosque; las copas rematadas con hojas marrones y naranjas. Alrededor, aquellos hombres esbeltos y silenciosos que la habían atrapado: sus ojos eran muy brillantes, casi ardían. La mayoría tenían una cabellera rubia pálida, no como la de ella. Vestían del mismo color que aquel imponente bosque y llevaban armas. Distinguió al hombre que la había mirado a los ojos. Se acercaba lentamente a ella.  
  
-Buen día. La hemos traído hasta el Bosque de Lórien, no queremos hacerle ningún daño... lo de anoche ha sido un accidente-  
  
Había dejado esa lengua extraña y ahora le hablaba por el dialecto común. Esta vez, no lo miró a los ojos, ya en su cara había desconfianza para con él.  
  
-Mi nombre es Haldir, de Lórien... ¿cuál es el vuestro?-  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás; no vio que la rama de un árbol se interponía y cayó sentada en el piso de hojas y astillas. Haldir se arrodilló para estar a su altura y le ofreció un pan, envuelto en grandes hojas verdes. Ella, de un manotazo lo tiró lejos; igualmente rechazó el agua.  
  
-Tiene que comer... no resistirá el camino-  
  
Se tapó los oídos con sus débiles manos y cerró los ojos; parecía una niña que no quería hacer caso a sus padres. El elfo, sin embargo, nunca se impacientó, hasta que había pasado un rato y tenían que partir de nuevo. Rumil se acercó para darle la indicación de que estaban listos. Ella entonces abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz y hecha una furia, se levantó y se fue contra él...  
  
Era el que le había disparado y ella nunca más consentiría que le hicieran daño. Nunca más.  
  
-¡Perdona, fue un accidente, yo no quise...!- decía Rumil, tratando de quitársela de encima. De nuevo Haldir la tomó de los brazos y la tranquilizó. Tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que se dejara poner el lienzo sobre los ojos de nuevo. Caminaron largo rato y descansaron por la noche. Esta vez no le quitaron el lienzo y tampoco aceptó el alimento que le ofrecían. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal; la herida le ardía más que nunca, su garganta estaba seca, respiraba con dificultad... Y esos sigilosos hombres y su extraña lengua. El fuego de sus ojos, la sutileza de sus movimientos...  
  
° Habían atravesado ya el foso de protección y los guardias de la muralla los habían dejado pasar, mirando con asombro a esa mujer, obviamente una extranjera, por llevar los ojos vendados. No era usual, nada usual que se admitieran forasteros en Caras Galadhon. La compañía de guardia iba a reportarse con los señores de Lórien; llevaban la información sobre las fronteras, que últimamente se ponían bastante peligrosas y ocurrían cosas extrañas... además, tenían un imprevisto asunto que tratarles.  
  
-Yo me encargaré... Feredir, acompáñame- dijo Haldir, despidiendo a los otros elfos del grupo de guardia. Llevaban a la chica y apenas iban a desatar la venda.  
  
-¿No ha sido un error traerla?- preguntó Feredir  
  
-Lo que fue un error fue herirla sin sentido, por lo menos esto debíamos hacer- respondió Haldir y le quitó la venda. Abrió los ojos y, de la sorpresa se tambaleó hacia atrás. Aunque nunca había visto algo así, era tan familiar... la luz de oro solar reflejada en el follaje casi la dejaba ciega; los enormes árboles dorados, los rostros que de pronto se veían asomar desde arriba... todo era tan confuso, tan irreal, como si fuese esto parte de un sueño. Haldir tocó su hombro, el que no estaba herido, para indicarle que caminara. Se había acostumbrado a que ella no hablaría.  
  
-Está en Caras Galadhon, señorita... la llevaré ante los señores de este lugar-  
  
Negó con la cabeza por instinto; estaba embobada mirando todo, estiraba la mano para tocar las hojas doradas del lugar, para sentir los troncos blancos... cuando estuvieron frente a la escalera no quiso caminar más. Abrió los ojos enormes y se agarró de las ropas de los dos elfos que la escoltaban.  
  
-Me parece que le teme a las alturas- comentó Haldir con una sonrisa  
  
-Tendrá que acostumbrarse- le respondió Feredir y la tomó de la mano, para que subiera la larga escalera de madera blanca. No podía, no podía. Se veía tan alto... era raro, parecían casas sobre los árboles, como si fuese natural y ellos quisieran albergar a esa gente entre sus ramas. El lugar estaba lleno de rostros hermosos y distantes...  
  
-Vamos- insistía Haldir, pero se resistía. Subió los primeros escalones, pero cuando estuvieron un poco separados del piso, se estrechó contra el tronco del árbol y las manos le temblaban; realmente le temía a la altura de esa escalinata.  
  
-Nunca llegaremos- dijo de pronto Feredir, al notar las dificultades  
  
-Ni qué lo digas... no sé que le diré a la dama Galadriel cuando vea que la hemos traído-  
  
Continuaron la inusual marcha, animando a la chica a que subiera otro escalón y otro más. Eso les llevó horas hasta que estuvieron en la primera planta del gran flet donde vivían los señores de Lórien. Estaba conectado con varios árboles más; era una estructura un tanto compleja.  
  
-Espera, iré a buscar a la dama- dijo Haldir. Mientras tanto, Feredir cuidaba de que ella no mirara hacia abajo... se aferraba de las ropas del elfo, llena de miedo, aunque miraba el flet maravillada, que se confundía entre las ramas pulidas de los enormes árboles.  
  
-Mae Govannen, Haldir- dijo la dama Galadriel, antes de que este pudiera pronunciar palabra. Se encontraba en una pequeña estancia totalmente abierta, leyendo.  
  
-Ninquenis- dijo el elfo e hizo una respetuosa reverencia; estaba acostumbrado a que su señora anticipara su presencia. - el grupo de guardia ha vuelto; no hay muchas nuevas fuera de lo común... excepto una-  
  
Haldir pidió a Galadriel que lo acompañara. En el recibidor estaba su compañero y la extraña que se había atrevido a llevar hasta ahí. Galadriel la miró con serenidad, con sus enormes en inquisitivos ojos azules. Cuando ella notó la presencia de esa blanca mujer, una especie de terror la invadió: se apisonó contra el tronco del árbol de nuevo y su respiración se aceleró. Contempló un momento aquella presencia, alta, de cabello dorado deslumbrante... y esos ojos que se habían clavado en ella.  
  
-No nos ha dicho su nombre... decidí traerla hasta aquí, pues un compañero la hirió sin motivo- dijo Feredir  
  
-No sabemos si fue desacertado, pero no podíamos abandonarla...- continuó Haldir  
  
-Entiendo- dijo la reina, calmadamente. Se acercó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Ella no pudo resistir el poder de ese par de zafiros y bajo la mirada. Seguía agitada, con un miedo inmenso; al principio pensó de nuevo en lanzar golpes, pero la idea desapareció pronto. La dama quiso adivinar lo que pensaba, pero no pudo: no había nada, no pensaba con palabras; lo único que tenía dentro era un sincero miedo. Galadriel sonrió discretamente.  
  
- Hablaré con una de mis damas, se encargarán de ella-  
  
-¿No le preguntará nada?¿No puede... saber quién es?-  
  
-Ella no tiene palabras para nosotros; ha sufrido...-  
  
La dama se retiró y en un momento llegó una alegre elfa.  
  
-Aiya Merilnen- saludaron los elfos casi al unísono- ¿Os envió Ninquenís para cuidar de esta mujer?-  
  
-Sí, yo me encargaré. Y ustedes podéis retirarse a descansar-  
  
-Hannad le- los elfos hicieron una breve reverencia a manera de despedida y bajaron la escalinata. Merilnen miró a la chica: tenía el cabello enmarañado, pero dorado; la cara sucia, pero linda... su olfato no podía soportar más el hedor que desprendían esas ropas negras y ajadas que traía puestas.  
  
-Aiya, im Merilnen- (hola, soy Merilnen) dijo con una gran sonrisa la elfa. Ella no respondió ¿qué iba a responder? Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojada. El vendaje sobre su hombro se había teñido de sangre otra vez.  
  
-Por Eru! Esta herida está poniéndose mal de nuevo, vamos, vamos con las sanadoras a que te atiendan esto-  
  
Merilnen, con cuidado la tomó del brazo y bajaron la larga escalinata lentamente. Ella cambió su expresión por una muy triste, casi indiferente... igual lucía que cuando estaba prisionera en Mordor. Se dejaba llevar por la mujer, que hablaba y hablaba; pero ella no escuchaba, ni quería hacerlo. Se sentía atrapada, se sentía encerrada...  
  
-¿Podrías decirme que tiene, Heryn? Supongo que su estado no es producto sólo de esta herida- preguntaba Merilnen a la rubia elfa que colocaba fomentos sobre el hombro de ella.  
  
-Supongo que no ha comido y está cansada... pero está perdida, como ausente-  
  
-Y no habla...-  
  
-¿Qué ha dicho la dama Galadriel?-  
  
-Sólo me dijo que atendiera y acompañara a una invitada. No esperé que fuera... esto-  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermosos días transcurrían en el bosque de oro, pero ella no mejoraba; apenas había aceptado un poco de agua y seguía negándose a comer. Había sido aseada y despojada de esas feas ropas que solía llevar. Si se observaba con cuidado, no parecía tan diferente a todas esas mujeres altas y hermosas que rondaban por ahí. Sin embargo cada día era más distante; siempre tenía la mirada perdida y sus heridas empeoraban; la sangre no dejaba de brotarle, se rehusaban a curarse, aún con la poderosa medicina élfica. No sabía donde estaba, ya no quería saberlo. Había permanecido en ese lugar donde diario le colocaban nuevos vendajes y le ofrecían comida que nunca aceptaba. Todo era un marco borroso, repetitivo, no pertenecía a él.  
  
-¿Y cómo está ella?- preguntó Orophin, quien usualmente pasaba por ahí y le preguntaba a Merilnen sobre el estado de la chica.  
  
- Se sigue negando a comer... ya no sé que hacer- respondió la elfa, con un tono de desesperación - se va a morir si no lo hace-  
  
-¿No crees que su problema sea más que físico? La dama Galadriel dijo que había sufrido-  
  
-Yo no sabría que hacer, ni siquiera habla mentalmente-  
  
Los elfos compartieron un largo silencio.  
  
Ella sólo se sentía tranquila de noche, cuando no había más que rumores y sombras. Siempre había una melodía que inundaba el aire y una luz azulada que se colara entre las ramas. Debilidad, debilidad e indiferencia era ya lo único que poblaba a su ser. Su mente viajaba con alas de mariposa hasta ese lugar donde sonrió de nuevo y lo añoraba... afuera, más y más de esa extraña y hermosa gente hablando; no importaba.  
  
De pronto, irrumpió en el cuarto la Dama Galadriel. Ella se inquietó de nuevo y con las manos retorcía un mechón de su pelo, nerviosamente.  
  
- Lasto bêth nin- dijo firmemente la dama (escucha mi voz). Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina mientras esos ojos de zafiro la atravesaban y escuchaba a la vez esa poderosa voz. Galadriel puso una mano sobre las suyas y sintió algo que jamás: un calor que parecía curarla desde dentro, un calor que, poco a poco despertaba sus miembros entorpecidos. La dama cerró los ojos y entonces, ella, escuchó su voz dentro de su mente  
  
"Es hora de que despiertes y mires el nuevo día, Malluiel"  
  
Entonces, la dama, después de sonreírle, se retiró. Ella agitó la cabeza y se miró las manos ¿qué tenían? No querían descansar más. Se tocó la cara, el cabello, los brazos... estaba ahí de nuevo.  
  
".. y vuelvo a empezar de nuevo, aún nada está perdido..."  
  
///////////////  
  
Ajejejee sí sí elfitos lindos!! No lo quise poner en el capi anterior para darles la sorpresa akí. Ostra vida de nuevo... a ver cómo le va con los elfos y a ver si no huye de nuevo. Galadriel hace una aparición estrella jajaja sólo faltó que le diera unas cachetadas a esa morra para que se alivianara...  
  
Merilnen: rosa de agua.  
  
Feredir: cazador.  
  
Malluiel: niña pálida  
  
Gracias a Nariko, Estela, Carmenchuuuu, Anariel, Elanta, Filithluin, Éllóith, Éowyn006 y aquellos que me lean y no se reporten con reviu. Los versillos utilizados en este capi son de la poetisa mexicana Cary Cerda.  
  
Tenna rato! 


	7. La Voz Oculta

"... Miedo. Miedo irremediable que no logro asesinar e intento..."  
  
-¡Vamos! Ayúdame un poco, deja que te vista- decía insistente Merilnen, sosteniendo el sencillo vestido gris-azul que trataba de ponerle a la muchacha. Ella, estaba escondida bajo la cama y golpeaba con los pies el suelo de madera del flett, a manera de protesta. Desde que la dama Galadriel la había ido a ver parecía que hubiese despertado de su fatigado sueño; pero era necia y huraña, pues nunca hacía caso de su Merilnen: no decía una sola palabra y una de las más arduas labores que tenía que cumplir la elfa era la de hacer que se vistiera. Tampoco comía como era debido, pues tomaba la comida y, bajo la cama, los mordisqueaba un poco.  
  
-¡Entonces quédate así bajo la cama todo el día!- dijo la elfa, alzando un poco su dulce voz y dándose por vencida. La habían instalado en una habitación, mejor dicho un compartimento en un flett cercano al de la residencia de Galadriel. Ahí mismo dormían algunas de las damas de la reina. En ese momento entró una elfa de cabello oscuro y dulce mirada esmeraldina, que decía que era mucho más joven que Merilnen.  
  
-Tranquila Meril, tal vez sea una prueba del destino-dijo la elfa, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su exasperada amiga.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que debo demostrar, Enelye?-  
  
-Que eres paciente-  
  
-Esto va más allá de la paciencia... ¿la has visto? ¡ todo el día bajo la cama!- replicó enérgicamente Merilnen  
  
La elfa de verdes ojos comenzó a reír alegremente.  
  
-Háblale más amablemente; trata de entenderla... no sabemos por qué cosas haya pasado- dijo; entonces se agachó, levantó las mantas de la cama para poder ver a la chica y sonrió  
  
-Aiya- dijo suavemente. Sólo pudo ver una sombra y unos ojos que brillaban en la penumbra -¿Cómo te llamas?-  
  
Ella miró a la elfa y no dijo nada, por primera vez, no trató de soltar golpes o agitarse como bestia acorralada.  
  
-No te va a responder, pero la dama Galadriel ha decidido llamarla Malluiel-  
  
Enelye asintió al comentario de Merilnen.  
  
-¿Por qué no sales de ahí un momento y dejas que te ponga la ropa?- preguntó Enelye tendiéndole una mano a la muchacha. Después de dudar un momento, ella tomó su mano inseguramente y salió de bajo la cama; con el cabello enredado como siempre y el rostro empolvado.  
  
-Creo que tendrás que tomar un baño- dijo Enelye al ver el estado de la chica  
  
-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡será un desastre!- dijo Merilnen, negando con la cabeza. Malluiel arrugó la nariz, pero Enelye pasó una mano por sus hombros  
  
-Se portará bien ¿no es así?-  
  
Llegaron a uno de esos lugares donde los arroyos naturales alimentaban unos menudos estanques con calor natural, donde los elfos solían bañarse.  
  
-Bueno, no será la primera vez que se bañe- dijo entonces Enelye, sacando de un bolso algunas frasquillas con aceites y esencias.  
  
-Pues... verás...-  
  
Enelye se quedó estupefacta, con un frasco de perfume de violetas entre las manos.  
  
-¡¡Merilnen!! ¿cómo que nunca se ha bañado?!- preguntó incrédula  
  
-¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Además casi se puede decir que la bañé... le he lavado la cara y eso...-  
  
Enelye negó con la cabeza y vertió en el agua un poco del perfume. Los árboles y las rocas brindaban intimidad y hacían imposible que alguien pudiera espiar. Después de mucho insistir, consiguieron que la muchacha entrara en el agua. Ella sintió algo gracioso en los pies, pues las multicolores y planas piedras de río le hacían cosquillas. El agua caía de una pequeña caída de las rocas, espumosa y tibia. No haría más falta decir que las dos elfas terminaron casi tan empapadas como "Malluiel". Cada vez que trataban de acercársele para que se lavara correctamente, ella lanzaba chorros de agua con sus manos.  
  
-Te lo dije Enelye, ¡te lo dije! Esto es imposible-  
  
La elfa de ojos de esmeralda sólo se reía, parecía divertirse con las reacciones de la muchacha y también de la impaciente elfa, especialmente cuando Malluiel le mojaba sus platinados cabellos.  
  
-¡Y no te rías, que esto ha sido tu culpa!-  
  
Sin embargo, Enelye no paraba y la música de su risa se extendía alrededor; ahora, todas las rocas antes secas estaban resbaladizas y empapadas igual que las elfas que trataban de bañar a Malluiel. Ella escuchó ese sonido: como una caída de agua, como un calor chispeante que entraba no sólo a los oídos, sino hasta el alma entera y la contagiaba de aquello. Entonces su rostro poco a poco se iluminó y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que después se transformó en una animada risa, aunque muda. Las elfas la miraron un momento, sorprendidas. Y las tres rieron...  
  
Se miró frente a un espejo por vez primera: abrió los ojos enormes y se contempló largo rato; sonrió fugazmente y tomó de la manga del vestido a Enelye, para que mirara.  
  
-Sí, esa eres tú Malluiel- dijo la elfa y tomó un fino peine de nacar; comenzó a desenredarle el todavía húmedo cabello.  
  
Pasó una mano por aquella cicatriz que llevaba y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La última vez que había visto su reflejo había sido en un estanque, nunca tan claro... estaba pálida y tenía algunos rasguños. Miraba las blancas manos de la elfa peinar su cabello; y no apartaba la mirada de si misma, como si estuviera hipnotizada.  
  
-Hoy te pondremos muy linda, vendrás a cenar con todos-  
  
Merilnen miró a Enelye boquiabierta  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó  
  
-Está claro, que cenará en la mesa con nosotros; lleva aquí dos semanas, ya viene siendo la hora, ¿no crees?-  
  
-¡Pero si apenas puede mordisquear la comida! ¡¿cómo crees que se podrá sentar en una mesa y cenar civilizadamente?!-  
  
-Para eso la ayudaremos nosotras- respondió firmemente Enelye- y ya no hables así de ella, que no es ninguna retrasada-  
  
Merilnen no respondió nada y miró a Malluiel de nuevo, sentada frente al espejo y tocando su reflejo. Después de un largo rato desenredando los dorados mechones, Enelye pudo sujetar su cabello en una media coleta, dejando libres las suaves ondas de su cabello. Merilnen le prestó un broche de plata y cristales azules, que remataba su peinado. Lucía muy diferente. El tañer agudo de una campanilla les hizo saber que era hora de cenar.  
  
-¿Estás segura que la llevaremos?- preguntó Merilnen por enésima vez  
  
-Sí, sí sí y no lo repetiré de nuevo, Meril-  
  
Malluiel caminaba detrás de ellas, ocultándose. A veces se quedaba atrás, escondida tras los blancos troncos de los Mallorn.  
  
La mayoría de los elfos de Caras Galadhon tomaban la cena en sus hogares particulares, pero algunos, especialmente las damas al servicio de Galadriel, los miembros de la guardia y los nobles de renombre se reunían aquellos días primaverales en un claro de bosque parcialmente techado donde estaban dispuestas las mesas con alimentos variados: frescos frutos, nueces, panes y diversas bebidas. Acudieron pues al lado donde siempre se sentaban. Ahí estaban las demás damas además de los miembros de la guardia. Malluiel se sentía abrumada al ver a tantos elfos reunidos ahí: tan hermosos, gráciles... el lugar se iluminaba con su sola presencia. Sabía que eran diferentes, que no eran los mismos seres que aquellas mujeres que había ya dejado atrás. Resplandecían como la luna por las noches, en sus ojos había años, sabiduría y tiempo...  
  
-Alassëa lóme- saludó Orophin, vestido al modo galadhrim, con ropas grises al igual que Rúmil, a su lado. El primero miró con sorpresa a Malluiel, que se ocultaba detrás de las elfas  
  
- dama Malluiel, que grata sorpresa veros aquí- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, lo que la hizo sentirse extraña. Sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría el estómago y los colores se le subían al rostro. Bajó la cabeza tímidamente.  
  
-Ya era hora de que nos acompañara- dijo Enelye. Varios elfos más las saludaron y finalmente se sentaron a la mesa. Comió muy poco, sólo un fruto y un pequeño panecillo; se sentía acorralada, intimidada... sólo miraba hacia abajo y no escuchaba lo que los elfos comentaban. Cuando hubieron acabado, un galadhrim tomó su plateada arpa y entonó dulces cantos para deleite de todos los presentes...  
  
"Este paisaje sólo tiene árboles  
  
Y viento  
  
Luz y sombra entre las frondas  
  
¿Qué dice el invisible viento?"  
  
Malluiel se quedó como hechizada, con sus ojos fijos en aquella figura de cabello pálido de luna, de la que salían las más hermosas notas que jamás había oído. Y de aquel extraño artefacto que acariciaba con sus dedos: notas de agua, música de brisa... nunca había escuchado nada parecido. De momento sintió que alguien la miraba; giró la cabeza y se encontró con Rúmil, ese que le había disparado la terrible flecha. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a manera de saludo, pero ella se volteó de inmediato y se tapó la cara con las manos, para no hacer evidente que los colores se le habían subido de nuevo a las mejillas. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?...  
  
°°°°°  
  
Las sombras suavemente se habían apoderado ya del bosque dorado. Por la noche se sentía libre de salir de aquel cuarto y tímidamente, caminar entre los árboles. Bajaba la escalinata con temor y sigilo y después ponía sus blancos y aún lastimados pies en el blando suelo de hojas. Bajo la luz azulada de los faroles, su imagen parecía casi fantasmal: como un espíritu ajeno y temeroso, moviéndose lánguidamente... Merilnen y Enelye habían hecho esfuerzos para hacer que se vistiera sola, que se lavara y tomara sus alimentos; era aún más difícil que tratar con una niña, pues a menudo no dejaba que nadie la tocara o que nadie se le acercara demasiado. Era libre de salir a la hora que quisiera, pero, generalmente sólo lo hacía por las noches.  
  
No había nada más extraño que estar en ese lugar; tenía el mismo miedo enterrado en el fondo de su ser, pero parecía como si se hubiese quedado dormido. Las ropas que le habían dado eran como un abrazo cálido, que se adhería a su cuerpo perfectamente. Quiso llevar siempre una capucha que oscurecía un poco su rostro, pues sentía vergüenza de aquella marca serpenteada que atravesaba su rostro. Le gustaba pasear entre las sombras y escuchar los interminables cantos de esas descomunalmente hermosas voces. Era como estar rodeado por un sueño, por aquellos sueños que siempre había tenido cuando vivía en la oscuridad y aún cuando vivió con aquellas humildes mujeres. La luna era su compañera en aquellas noches; sólo caminaba y con los dedos suavemente, como si temiera hacerles daño, tocaba las hojas y los lisos troncos de los árboles. Un tímido ruido la atrajo, como un ruido metálico. Caminó un poco hasta un espacio techado, pero abierto. Detrás había una gran estructura y había algunas llamas rojas que sobresalían en la oscuridad. Golpes de metal contra metal.  
  
Estaba de espaldas y parecía afilar una esbelta hoja de acero. Ella se sentó en una larga raíz donde podía verlo hacer su trabajo. No sabía bien por qué se había decidido a contemplarlo. El elfo tenía la mirada clavada en la hoja y era cuidadoso en su trabajo, como si nada más le importara. De hecho, a ese hombre, parecía como si nadie le importara. Otra persona salió por una de las puertas que emitían luz rojiza; parecía acalorado.  
  
-Haldir, es tarde, sería bueno que descansaras- dijo el elfo de oscuro y rizado cabello  
  
-Tienes razón; mañana tengo que montar guardia de nuevo en la frontera norte-  
  
Se despidieron y el elfo rubio, después de guardar celosamente la hoja que afilaba, caminó hasta una senda que lo sacaba del lugar. Ella se percató de que Haldir notaría su presencia y se levantó rápido; pero no podía ser tan silenciosa como esos seres y él, sintiéndose observado, escudriñó las sombras con sus agudos ojos. Esbozó una discreta sonrisa al ver que no era más que una muchacha oculta tras el follaje dorado y velado ahora por la noche.  
  
-Alassëa lóme Malluiel- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. Después, siguió caminando.  
  
Ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. En su cabeza escucho las palabras del elfo, que se transformaron sin querer en su propia voz, por dentro, sin que nadie lo supiera.  
  
"ellos... me llaman Malluiel..." se dijo por vez primera y escuchó en su cabeza sus primeras palabras...  
  
"Desde entonces, cae la noche... y nuestras heridas retoman la esperanza... de un mañana"  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Estoy felíz! Soy libre!! Digo, libre de la prepa, por lo que ahora sí subiré los capis un poco más seguido de lo normal jejeje ^^  
  
Ahora, bueno... dejen hacer algunas aclaraciones: siento que tengo que explicarlo todo con detalles por que ella no sabe de nombres de las cosas complejas, por ejemplo, en esto último no pude decir simplemente que fue a las forjas... ya saben, cosas así... y eso último se refiere a que escuchó su voz interna! Si! Un logro, por que ella era muda de todos lados jejeje ni siquiera hablaba consigo misma... ahora podrá pensar cosas non-santas de los elfos ajajaja (6)  
  
Muchas gracias por sus revius!  
  
Estelita, que chido que te haya gustao el capi y el nombre que le asigné a la chica... y pues eso, que ahora sí hay elfos para aventar 'pa arriba!  
  
Nura: aaaa gracias por los elogios *se sonroja* qué bien que te guste mi fic... por que a mi el tuyo me encanta de sobremanera! Jejeje ^^  
  
Anariel: ay hermanita jajaja siempre me dices que soy mala! Pero ahora no lo he sido tanto, le puse buena vibra, eh?  
  
Carmenchu: gracias por las honras chica! Me río muchísimo leyendo tus revius jejeje me encantan! ^^ y pues aguaaa con Haldir, que la chica todavía anda perdida y ni idea tiene de lo de las parejas (de momento, muajajaja). Y pues eso, me sigo haciendo promoción y diciéndote que si tanto amas a Glorfindel =)_ te leas mi fic largo pues aparece en cada kapi.  
  
Nariko: gracias y no solo por los revius sino por tus siempre buenas ideas y tu ayuda!! Sisisisi ya ves? Esta niña ya comienza a reconciliarse con las cosas buenas de la vida!  
  
Angie: gracias por tus revius y por seguir mis historias, en serio, tener lectores así me entusiasma para seguir escribiendo mis churros bien retorcidos jajaja ^^  
  
Tenna rato!! Y no olviden el reviu |  
|  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
